Temptation
by Stef15
Summary: An adverage teenage love story, Edward is the new guy and Bella is part of the Cullens. P.S. Everyone is Human but Alice is the only one that has her gift. She is literally psychic. LOL Rated T just to be safe! LOL Rated T just to be safe. LOL
1. Chapter 1

**Temptation**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventeen degrees in Phoenix, the sky a bearable shape of blue with no clouds at all. I was wearing my short-sleeved shirt, my daggy ¾ shorts and my all black converse. I never liked dressing up it was so unnecessary. I was forced to bring my parka by my mother because she said its cold in Forks.

I'm off to see my father that I haven't seen for so many years, my mum thinks it's a good idea that I visit him. In the Olympic Peninsula is where Forks is located, the coldest state in the US. Great, this is going to be just great. I absolutely hate the cold; I hope I don't have to stay long.

The flight to Forks was the most draining thing ever, the only thing good was a hot female flight attendant was checking me out. I was checking her out too but her reaction was classic, those few minutes were awesome. My father, Charlie picked me up from the airport. He's Police Chief Mason who was about to drive me around in a Police car. Great.

"It's good to see you, Edward!" he said "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. Great to see you too, Dad" I said. Not really.

We got into his car and he said, "I found a good car for you, really cheap."

"What kind of car?" I said wanting I'm to say something like a Lamborghini. Yeah I wish.

" It's a truck, actually a Chevy."

"Where did you get it?" I said.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

"Yeah" I answered.

" He's in a wheelchair now and he can't drive it anymore, so he's selling it to me cheap." He said.

"What year is it?" I asked.

" He bought it around the 1960's."

"How cheap is cheap?"

"Well, I kind of already bought it for you."

"Dad, you didn't have to do that I was going to buy myself a car." I said.

While looking ahead at the road he said" Well I want you to be happy here, plus I don't mind."

"That's nice, thanks Dad." I struggled to say.

He just smiled and we just arrived home.

He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house he had brought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. There in front of the house was my new truck. It was a faded red colour and it looked old but I didn't mind. It was alright. I settled in at Charlie's house and hardly slept through the night.

I woke with faint sunshine in my eyes, I got up and prepare for school. Finding the school was easy, it wasn't that far from Charlie's. I parked in front of the front building and walked to the front office. I collected my schedule and wandered around until 1st period. I took my slip to Mr. Swan and greeted me with "Welcome Mr. Mason". English was a drainer and it finally ended.

When the bell rang, a black haired girl with glasses came up to me and said " You're Edward Mason aren't you?"

"Yeah" I said.

"What you got next?" she asked.

"Um, I've got government with Jefferson." I answered.

"Well, I'm going to Building 4, so I could show you the way…."

I smiled and said "Thanks."

We grabbed our jackets off the coat stand and headed out into the rain, which was pouring down.

**BPOV**

"Hey guys, did you hear there's a new kid!" I said to my family.

"Yeah I know I heard he's hot!!!" said Rosalie.

"Hey!!!" proclaimed Emmett.

"What?" she said.

"Excuse me you have a boyfriend here!!!"

"Yeah and I'm aloud to say things like that" she tried to explain. "You're too sexy for me to leave, so it's alright!"

Then that convo ended with a great big moment that everyone but them can't handle.

"Ugh, guys get a room!!!" yelled me, Alice and Jasper together.

"Yeah, I think his name is Edward Manson or something." said Jasper.

"Mason." Alice corrected.

"Anyway I reckon he's gonna make a move on our Bella." said Emmett hopingly.

"How do you know that?" I said.

"Obviously because the majority of the boys in this school are already after you. Duh!" said Rosalie sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to class" I said annoyed. "See ya later"

I left them talking (obviously about me!!!) behind me as I walked to 2nd period.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys, I was really tired when I wrote this and I must of jumbled up Edward's surname, it's suppose to be SWAN and Charlie is SWAN as well. Sorry!!!

Chapter 2

EPOV

Angela who was the girl that showed me the way to my 2nd class actually turned out to be kinda cool coming from a guy, she's actually not one of the girls in the entire school that thinks I'm drop dead gorgeous or whatever they say.

I was walking through the cafeteria looking for somewhere to sit, as I dragged my eyes around the room and they somehow automatically lost track of where I was walking and walked into a brown-haired girl with a lunch tray in her hands.

"God!!! Watch where you're walking!!!" she said angrily as she wiped herself clean of the mess I'd accidentally made.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me help." I struggled to say trying not to look at her face. But I couldn't resist. That's exactly when I felt my heart skip a few beats……

She was gorgeous. She had the most sexiest face, body and voice and my eyes automatically glued to her face unable to rip away. From the day I was born until now, has been the only time that I have been speechless and dumbstruck.

"Helllooo, what the hell are you staring at?!?!" she yelled at me.

"Uh…..um…oh nothing." I said unable to control myself.

"Well good……. keep it that way." She said unsteadily.

With that she walked off to a table with 4 other people, leaving me speechless.

BPOV

After my personal awkward moment, I struggled to steady myself because my mind was to busy deep in thought.

_Did he just fall for me?_

_OMG, that's number 586 no. Great for me. Not._

_I can't believe it, in 2 seconds that guy fell for me. He must be easy._

I had sat down at the table that me and my family always sit at, still deep in thought.

Then the mind feud started between reality and my thoughts;

_He is hot though!!!_

_No, he's not Bella. Don't get dragged in._

_What are you talking about? Did you see how hot he is?_

_That's not the point!_

_Is so!_

_Is not!_

_Is so!_

_Is not!_

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" I realised I said extremely loud.

Everyone was staring at me, I looked back at the guy I bumped into still standing in the same spot, watching me. I finally realised how that guy is. Edward Swan, son of Chief Swan that moved here from Phoenix.

"Bella, are you alright?" asked Alice who had been staring at me as well.

"Yeh…I...I...I...I...I'm fine" I said.

"You don't look fine." She said.

"Guys, you were right. He did fall for me." Jasper and Emmett whispered something that I didn't hear.

"Oh my god!!! You like him. Don't you?" Rose figured out. Uh Oh.

"No…Of course not!!!" I said trying to hide it.

"Yes you do, its okay. I won't say anything unless you want me to." She said.

"Thanks Rose, you guys better not say anything either!" I warned Jasper, Alice and especially Emmett.

"I won't Bella, it's our secret!" said Alice.

"No way Bella." said Jasper.

"Scout's honour." said Emmett.

"Haha" I said with not much enthusiasm.

Even if he was finally sitting down at a table but still staring, he was hot there was no doubt about that. Deep inside I felt something when he talked to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like Ch3, if you have any ideas tell me please.

Thanks, Rose-Hale15

P.S. By the way, all the characters are HUMANS. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

BPOV

I can't believe I was doing this but I grabbed my lunch tray(what was left of it!) and went to sit across the table from Edward.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

He just shook his head and stared back down at his lunch tray.

"Your mood swings are freaking me out." he said with no eye contact.

"What? What mood swings? I don't get mood swings. What are you talking about?" I said.

He didn't say anything.

"Anyway, what I was going to say was………."I stopped talking because I finally realised the look on his face.

RPOV

"Omg, did she just leave the table?" I asked.

"Oh no she didn't!" said Emmett with a wannabe black girl's accent.

"Shut up, Em!!!" said Jasper.

"Oh my god, she's going to go sit with Edward." said Alice eagerly.

As we all watched, a conversation began between them. She sat down and looked at him but he didn't return her glance.

"I wonder what's going on. They're speaking too low for us to hear. Damn them!" I said.

EPOV

This bitch thinks she can yell at me and get away with it? No way!!!

"What were you gonna say? I'd love to hear it!!!!" I said so loud everyone heard and turned to stare _again._

"Can we go for a walk?" she whispered.

"Whatever." I said.

I followed her to a deserted, lightless corridor. It was nearly pitch black but I could still see her, wonderful.

"What I was going to say was, I'm sorry for yelling at you and to tell you it was my fault for bumping into you. I'm sorr.." But I cut her off.

"What do mean it was your fault, _I_ was the one that bumped into _you_!!!" I said confused.

"No actually it was on purpose of my experiment. The whole plan was to see if you'd fall for me at first sight like all the other guys in this school had." She tried to explain.

"What? I don't understand." I said confused.

BPOV

"Well…." I didn't know how to say this without hurting his feelings.

"What?" he asked.

"My sister, Rose bet that because every other boy in this school likes me. She bet that you would begin to like me too, so just to test it out………. and I guess it worked." I said cautiously. "I think I'll go now."

I began to walk off, but was pulled back against the wall.

EPOV

Before I knew it I put my hands on her waist pulling her closer and kissed her like we only had 5 minutes left of our lives. As I kissed her, she tried to push away.

_Maybe if she gets into it she'll put her ideas and theories into it! That will be so awesome!!!_

As we kissed some more, 10 minutes passed and she settled down a bit and I felt her lips tense. _Yes! It's working!!!_

20 minutes later

Both of my hands were holding her ass and her lips were crushing mine. Her hands had ripped open my shirt and were now on my bare chest. We both had also found an unlocked broom cupboard and were leaning on a shelf of supplies. I now ripped open her shirt and put one hand on her leg and the other still on her ass, we could so stay like this forever.

BPOV

I looked down at my watch and realised how long we had been making out and ended the moment we were having.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"We're going to be late for class, come on or else I'm gonna get my 48th detention in 6 months!!!" I said hurriedly trying to button up my shirt and his.

"So." He said.

"If I get another one I'll be expelled!!!" I said getting angry. "If you're lucky we can do this tomorrow!"

"Uh, so you did like it!" he cried "Excellent!!!"

"Maybe tomorrow, we can go to the next step. And everyday we'll keep making it even more exciting!!!"

"Okay" I said. "But now we have to go!"

He started to prepare for class.

"Why did you begin to kiss me in the first place?" I said.

"Since the cafeteria moment, I've wanted to do that so much and um……..how am I going to say this? Bella………I love you" he said.

I was in shock. I never thought he would say it out loud. So I answered, "I love you too Edward." He smiled and pecked my on the lips and started kissing me down my neck and to my shoulder. Then he stopped, he took my hand and we walked to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I got home and was greeted by-

"Whoa! You did what?!" Emmett said.

"Made out with Edward yesterday, why?" I said confused.

"Yous just met like……yesterday morning!" said Rose disgusted.

"I know but I had to kiss her and one thing just led to another!!!" I tried to explain.

"OMG! Typical player Bella! Ur such a slut!" she said. "No wonder all the bloody guys in this school are after you!"

"What??!?!?!" I said. "I can't help it!!!"

"Yes you can! And start now!" Alice yelled at me.

Since we all moved here 6 years ago, they have all wanted me to change my ways. But seriously, I don't know if I can. In real life I have serious problems with controlling my desires and the irresistible targets that make it difficult. Its all just so tempting!!! My life is messed up badly.

That conversation was a waste of time because Edward made it difficult too. Because he obviously enjoyed it and was craving it as much as I was. No one can have as worse as the problems I have. No one. I don't know what to do. Should I break up with him? If I do that my problems are solved. I can't do it, I don't want to hurt him.

EPOV

I got home after school and lay on my bed thinking.

_I shouldn't have kissed her, I shouldn't have kissed her. I don't really love her, I just said that. What am I going to do?! Now she thinks I love her. Ive never loved anyone, that's not what I do._

And by the way, I technically came here to see my dad (They think) but I came here for my benefit not theirs. I made a bet with my mates, how many girls we get layed by because I was coming here and my mates are going to LA. So easy, easiest bet ever.

_Bella is sure gonna be my number one! I bet I'm gonna win this, this is gonna be hardly difficult!!! _

"Edward!!!" my dad called.

"What?!?!?!?!" I said annoyed.

"Don't answer me like that!" he said. "Come downstairs now!!"

"What the hell do you.…….." I started saying before I noticed who was standing in the doorway. I looked at my dad and he was giving me looks that _I_ couldn't understand. Those looks must be some sort of father looks that kids don't understand but who cares?!

"Bella, hi." I said.

"Hi Edward. Ummm……." She says, then looks at my dad who's watching us with a close eye.

"DAD! Can you…….not?!" I said. He looked at me and gave me another one of those "looks" and walks off.

"What?" I asked her.

"Can we talk? Like….upstairs. For a minute."

"Yeah sure" I said wondering what she has to tell me.

We got upstairs and we walked into my room and sat down on my bed.

"You don't really want to talk do you?!" I said.

"No, I really need to talk to you!" she said.

"You don't need to talk to me, you so want to do something else. Don't you?" I said.

And before she could say anything else, I had wrapped my arm around her waist and pushed back her head and kissed her on the neck and lips.

"Edward, stop!" she yelled as she hit my arm away.

"Alright, I'll stop." She really does need to talk to me. "What?"

"I can't see you anymore." She said.

What the fuck is she talking about!!!

"What?!?! Are you breaking up with me!?!?" I yelled at her.

"I don't know exactly what I'm doing right now, but I'll talk to you later" she said.

With that she left me speechless as she walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Truth out or what?**

**Sorry guys for the wait. I've been sick and had a lot of homework!**

**If you have any ideas or if you would like to star in the story let me know and just give an appearance description and quick personality, please tell me. No I'm not a stalker, no worries. But it will help me a lot. **

**Thanks,**

**Rose-Hale15**

**P.S. All will be revealed in this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy:**

**BPOV**

It was for his own _wellbeing_. I can't go through with it; if I do he'll end up getting hurt.

I was walking to my car after leaving Edward's house; I was just about to get in my car when I heard someone call out my name.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned to see Edward standing in front of me. "What???" I said.

"I got a confession to make!" he said hurriedly.

"What now?"

"I've been lying to you! I can't believe I'm saying this but yeh." He said.

"What are you talking about????" _Maybe this guy isn't so innocent! And what is he telling me?! I haven't got any fucken time for this!_

"I don't love you! I only said that…to shut you up" he struggled to say.

_Shit! What's he gonna do when he finds out I don't love him and shit either???_

"Umm, you don't?" I tried to hide my guilt.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked.

"Shit, am I a bad liar as well? Fuck it's so obvious! I don't love you either; I was only saying that to make you shut up!" _God! What am I saying? This isn't me! Am I finally changing my ways? Please don't fall in love with me, or else I'll never change!_

"Wow, there is a lot we don't know about each other! Ummm……………………….........

You wanna go somewhere, maybe for dinner? We could get to know each other." He said eagerly. "Please."

"What the fuck! Let's go." I said finally giving in, having no idea what I'm getting myself in.

**Sorry, so short! I'm really sick and I feel horrible!**

**Don't worry EPOV is coming nxt chapter!!!**

**Rose-Hale15**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV(yeh!!!)

I'm really starting to like her, we were sitting at a table at the most fanciest restaurant ever. Silence was among us and I could tell neither of us wanted to break it.

"So….." I awkwardly said, breaking the silence. "Do you like me at least?" (trying not to sound desperate)

"Yeh……I do" she said.

Just then the waitress walked up to our table and asked what we would like.

"The 300g porterhouse steak (_**Yummy!**_), please" I said.

"Ummm, I'll get the……..mushroom ravioli, thanks" I watched her say.

We waited in silence for our meals and ate them without a word.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my brother, Emmett's 18th this Saturday?" She said to me suddenly while I payed for our dinner.

"Ummm, Yeh that would be fun." I said.

"Cool!" she said.

We started to walk to her car when I said "So I'll be there at about 8?"

"Yeah, so.... I'll see you there." she said before driving away.

I drove home listening to Claire de Lune and thinking what would happen at Emmett's 18th. I walked into the house, said goodnight to Charlie and got into bed. It took me a while to fall asleep. But I managed.

BPOV

OMG, awkward or what?

I drove home in silence, I walked into my welcoming house to an argument.

"What the hell Em? I'm so going to win this? Bella will be on her on no doubt and how can you be so mean?" said Alice.

I think Emmett and everyone except Alice just realised that I walked in the door.

"Ummm, Alice?" said Esme.

"What that new kid is obviously not coming and she's going to be alone!" she turned suddenly to follow everyone else's glares and came face to face with me.

"Bella. I didn't mean anything." she stuttered.

"Alice, don't worry" I said and headed to the stairs. "And Alice" I turned to say. "Edward is coming to Emmett's party. Just to let you know." I said at her.

"I walked up stairs and to bed. Before any more talk of my lonliness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

Its Emmett's Birthday. Its 7:30pm and Edward will be here in half an hour. Alice is doing to the final touch ups, Of Course!!! Rose is sitting on Emmett's lap. Jasper and Carlisle are setting up the DJ system and karaoke machine. And Esme is finishing preparing to food and drinks before she and Carlisle leave for their dinner and the lake club with Carlisles Colleagues. I'm sitting in a chair. Counting down the minutes until Edward gets here. I'm Pathetic.

20 minutes.............

10 minutes.............

5 minutes............... I'm beginning to excite myself.

2⅟₂ minutes to go..............

⅟₂ a minute left. I hear a car come up the driveway and I ran to the window. OMG, Edward's silver Volvo is in my driveway!!! I run to the door and yank it open just as Edward walks up the steps, I was in front of him in seconds and had my arms around him. Catching him by surprise obviously.

"Wow, you know you're not supposed to get drunk before the party starts." he said flashing that crooked smile that I love on him.

"Okay, maybe i sneaked in aq sip of vodka. Don't tell on me." I said in a baby voice.

"Trust me, I won't." he said. We talked for a bit more and finally managed to get inside to celebrate. By 9:30, the lounge room was packed with people from school. Not very glad to see, in front of me was Mike Newton. EEwwww!!!

I quickly turned and found Emmett sitting on the bar stool with Rose on his lap with his hand up her thigh. "Emmett!!!" I yelled of the music that was playing full blast. "Why the FUCK did you invite Newton?"

"Oh, well I thought you were going to be by yourself so I invited him for your company." he replied, his voice full of sorrow.

I stormed off and bumped back into Edward on the way to get a drink.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

"You want to escape this noise and go somewhere and talk?" I asked.

"Okay"

We walked upstairs, slowly hearing the music fade behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

"So... what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

Just when she was about to speak, Alice came in and yelled "Bella, its karaoke time!!!"

"No Alice on not doing karaoke...." at once she got dragged out of the room. Guess there will be no talking tonight.

I walked down the stairs to a room of cheering people, Bella on stage looking shy, Alice at the DJ table and a song starting over the speakers. I leaned against the stairs and watched her begin to sing.

BPOV

Omg he's watching me, I began to sing my favourite song 'Headstrong' by Ashley Tisdale:

I'm a straight-up kind of girl I am I'm a telling it like it is I am And that's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, hands up, tell me You're a honey kind of boy you are You're a talented kind of boy you are  
And that's just the kind of boy you are Head up, hands up, these are  
Headstrong, crazy days When your mind's made up and the music plays Headstrong, can you feel the beat Meltdown, can you feel the heat Meltdown, it's not a crush In a hot hot room we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat Meltdown, can you feel the heat  
Gonna feel alive tonight I am I'm a positive kind of girl I am Leave my troubles behind tonight I am  
Stand up, get up, tell me Are you gonna be down with me, you are Yeah you coming along with me, you are 'Cause that's just the kind of guy you are Stand up, get up, these are  
Headstrong, crazy days When your mind's made up and the music plays Headstrong, can you feel the beat Meltdown, can you feel the heat Meltdown, it's not a crush In a hot room we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat Meltdown, can you feel the heat  
headstrong  
meltdown  
headstrong  
meltdown

As soon as I was finished, I gave a bow and looked up at him at saw him smiling at me. The room filled with an applause so loud my head was going to burst.

"Give it up for Bella!!!" yelled Alice in my ear. "Next is the Cullen boys singing 'We made you' by Eminem. singing along with Edward"

Shock struck me insane, I looked towards Edward and saw he was walking to the stage towards Emmett and Jasper. I watched in surprise the hunkiest boy alive sing, something I never knew he could do, his heart out.

The music began: (Emmett-bold, Jasper-italics, Edward-normal, all-bold and italics and Rosalie-pink!) Guess Who Did you Miss me?  
Jessica Simpson sing the chorus When you walked through the door It was clear to me (clear to me)  
You're the one they adore, who they came to see (who they came to see) You're a … rock star (baby)  
Everybody wants you (everybody wants you) Player… Who could really blame you (who could really blame you) We're the ones who made you Back by popular demand Now pop a little Zantac or ant'-acid if you can You're ready to tackle any task that is at hand How does it feel, is it fantastic, is it grand? Well look at all the massive masses in the stands Shady man no don't massacre the fans Damn, I think Kim Kardashian's a man She stomped him just cause he asked to put his hands On her massive Gluteus maximums again Squeeze it, then Squish it, then pass it to her friend Can he come back as nasty as he can Yes he can, can, don't ask me this again He does not mean to lesbian offend But Lindsay please come back to seeing men  
Samantha's a 2,You're practically a 10 I know you want me girl, In fact I see your grin(Now come in girl)  
When you walked through the door It was clear to me (clear to me) You're the one they adore, who they came to see (who they came to see)You're a … rock star (baby)Everybody wants you (everybody wants you)Player… Who could really blame you (who could really blame you) We're the ones who made you And that's why… my love You'll never live without, I know you want me girl cause I can see you checking me out And baby, you know, you know you want me too  
Don't try to deny it baby, I'm the only one for you  
So baby, baby Get down, down, down Baby, get down, down down Baby, get down, down down Baby, get down, get down Baby, get down, down down Baby, get down, down down Baby, get down, down down Baby, get down, get down  
HAHA Whooo!

The whole crowd was cheering so loud, while I was in shock. I didn't know Edward could rap!!!

"Next we have..... Meeeee singing Starstruck! By lady gaga!" Alice screamed.

Groove slam, work it back Filter that, baby bump that track Groove slam, work it back Filter that, baby bump that track Groove slam, work it back Space Cowboy just play that track Gaga in the room, so starstruck Cherry cherry cherry cherry, boom boom  
Rollin' up to the club on the weekend Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin' Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin' Blow my heart up Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader Run it back with original flavor Queue me up, I'm the twelve on your table I'm so starstruck  
So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up?  
Baby now that we're alone, got a request Would you make me number one on your playlist?  
Got your dirty headphones with the left side on Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh  
Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader Run it back with original flavor Put the breakdown first  
Up into the chorus to the verse, bick a bick a reverse So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up?  
Groove slam, work it back Filter that, baby bump that track Groove slam, work it back Filter that, baby bump that track Groove slam, work it back Filter that, baby bump that track Groove slam, work it back Filter that, baby bump that track  
Baby now that we're alone, got a request Would you make me number one on your playlist?  
Got your dirty headphones with the left side on Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh Starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so, I'm so

The room erupted in applause once more and I was forced to cover my ears.

"WoooooHooooo" yelled Jasper behind me.

"Okay everyone we are not finished yet! There is still I more person. His name is Mike."She said sourly."Anyway he will be singing.......Jizz in my pants. Give it up for mike."

Mike ran on to the stage and grabbed the mic from Alice and said "This is for you Bella!" Eww!

He began to sing:

Lock eyes from across the room  
Down my drink? while? the rhythms boom  
Take your hand and skip the names?  
No need here for the silly? games?  
Make our way through the smoke? and crowd?  
The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud?  
Move in close? as the lasers fly  
Our bodies touch? and the angels cry  
Leave? this place? go back to yours?  
Our lips first? touch? outside your doors?  
A whole? night? what we've? got in store?  
Whisper in my ear that you want some more  
And I  
Jizz in my pants?  
This really never? happens you can take my word  
I won't? apologize, ? that's just absurd  
Mainly your fault? from the way that you dance?  
And now I  
Jizz in my pants?  
Don't? tell your friends or I'll say you're a slut  
Plus it's your fault?, ? you were rubbing my butt  
I'm very sensitive, ? some would

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled.

"Get off the stage!" I yelled.

Alice ran on and gabbed the mic, mike yells in the mic before it goes "I love you, Bella!"

EWWWWWW!!!

The night went on and on. Me and Edward spent heaps of time together and then the night ended. We said goodbye. He went home and I went to bed to find Alice sitting on my bed.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I said when I saw the expression on her face.

"I had a vision. Of you. And Edward. Bella, you're going to be a mother and then you marry him! Bella, I'm going to be an aunty! Are you okay?" she asked. Shock had struck me, hard like a brick wall.

(So did you like it? The rest of the story is the end of breaking dawn but instead of the volturi, the parents!!!!!!!) LOL

THE END

luv Rose_Hale15


End file.
